Waiter England
by Vicky Likes Chainsaws
Summary: Arthur went out for a few drinks and lost a game of shots, and now he's stuck working at a stripper restaurant. I always sucked at writing descriptions, so just read it and enjoy :I


Arthur Kirkland was a horrible drunk, and everyone knew it. So maybe it was just his poor judgment that compelled him to go out drinking with a few friends last week, but it could have just been the fact that he needed something interesting to happen in his life. That was easily one of the biggest mistakes he'd made in a long time.

The reason for this was that, now due to him losing a game of shots, he was stuck applying for a job at a male stripper restaurant, where you basically wore nothing but cufflinks, bowties, and a tiny black apron that barely covered his 'Big Ben'. He could honestly say he'd never worn anything so revealing in his life, but he was a man of his word and had no choice but to work here for a month at the bare minimum.

He was counting down the days he'd have to feel breezes in places he should never feel them and it had only been six days, not even a week until she came in. The one girl he'd been praying would never walk through the front door. His closest female friend that he couldn't help but envy anyone that got her, as well as one of the most stunning girls he'd ever laid eyes on: (_Y/N_).

Immediately his first reaction was to duck to the back, pressing himself against the wall. He was planning on hiding there until she was gone, only to see his boss heading his way with a rather disapproving frown. Even he was stuck wearing the same uniform, but clearly he was much more used to it than Arthur was.

"Arthur, what are you doing back here?" He asked, the sternest tone in his voice making it nearly impossible for him to not be afraid.

"I-I was just…l-looking for a new pen!" Arthur covered, pulling out his note pad. "Mine seems to have died…" He said with a nervous chuckle.

The man handed him a brand new pen, and pointed out at the booth (_Y/N_) sat in. "You see that lovely lady over there? I want you to go serve her."

He looked up, blushing slightly. "H-her? Why can't..I-I don't know, Stephen take her?"

The man looked down at him, handing him a menu, that everyone knew consisted of nothing anyone would buy but alcohol. "Because I asked you to. Is there a problem with her?"

"I-it's nothing…no…I'll just…go…" He said shakily and pushing the door open, constantly looking back at the owner of this god forsaken restaurant. He slowly stepped closer towards the booth, looking away from her and at the curtains that he was slowly starting to understand the purpose of. The moment she made eye contact with him, her jaw dropped.

"A-Arthur, what are you doing at a strip club and why are you holding a menu?" She sputtered, taking the chance to check him out in his outfit…if those thin strips of cloth could be called an outfit.

He set down the menu in front of her, blushing a little. "What does it look like? I am wearing almost nothing, aren't I?" He muttered. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled softly and looked down at the menu. "Francis gave me the address and name."

His eyes widened. "That bloody bastard!" He growled. "I'm going to strangle that bleeding frog!" He hissed, only to have her calm him down.

"I asked where you were lately. It wasn't…technically his fault." She tucked a strand of (_H/C_) hair behind her ear and smiled. "But as long as I'm here, can I have a drink?"

"S-sure, what do you want?"

She shrugged. "Anything, but nothing too strong."

Arthur nodded and went off to get her a martini, coming back quite a few times that night to get her more drinks. He didn't really keep track of her orders, trying not to think too much about it. Besides, he had a few other customers to deal with. It took him at least two hours of coming back to finally notice that he'd been unintentionally getting her drunk.

"(_Y/N_), I-I think you should hold back on the drinks now." He said as cautiously as he could.

She sat back in her seat, laughing quietly. "Imma paying cushtomer." She said to counter, slurring her words together. "You shoul'nt tell me te stop drinken."

He looked back for his boss and drew the curtain so he wouldn't get fired before the deal was over.

"Ye know…" She started, pulling him closer. "That apron really doeshn't hide aaaanything." She grinned, looking up at him.

He blushed a crimson red while she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to sit with her. The empty glass on the table was knocked over, but he didn't bother picking it up.

"Yer blushing~!" She giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair. He was being pulled in dangerously close to her.

"(_Y-Y/N_), listen, you're drunk, and this is just-"He began before her hand was placed just underneath the black cloth that was essentially a sad attempt to, at the moment, hide a forming bulge.

"I'll pay you more." She tried to bribe, looking up into his burning green eyes with her (_E/C_) ones. He couldn't hide the fact that this was something he wanted for too much longer, but this was one of the many things that a joint like this wouldn't allow. The employees were not allowed to do any more than flirt or strip, but this was something he wouldn't let stop him. He immediately shut up and pressed his lips against hers, able to taste the alcohol. He pressed one hand on the table to steady himself, his free arm slid around her waist and held her there firmly until she got used to it and gripped him tighter. She kissed him back roughly, soon sliding her tongue against his lower lip as asking permission to enter, only to force it in anyway. He grinned slightly and pressed his own tongue against hers, wrestling for dominance, a fight he soon won. Just as he was starting to pin her down to the cushions on the seat, the curtains were pulled back by none other than his boss.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" He said in a harshly raised voice, stepping back. His eyes were just threatening to fire him right then and there, but that didn't go over too well with his newest employee.

He turned back, sitting up with (_Y/N_) in his arms. He was undoubtedly pissed off about this now, getting up. "Quitting. I never wanted this stupid job anyway." He grinned, sliding out of the booth and pulling the wobbly girl with him. If he had her, he really didn't care about a job he took because of a stupid game.

"You can't take her with you, she's a customer!" He yelled.

(_Y/N_) Took out her wallet and dropped at least a couple hundred bucks and flipped him off. "Fuck dis, I got what I wan'ed!" She laughed, turning and leaving with Arthur, the man that was happily going to take her that night as soon as they got to his place.


End file.
